


Loveless

by DaHyoSaYeon



Series: Twice Horror One Shots [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, F/F, Horror, I Don't Even Know, Mild Smut, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Ritual Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaHyoSaYeon/pseuds/DaHyoSaYeon
Summary: A short one shot featuring everyone's favourite.





	Loveless

**Author's Note:**

> This gets rough around the middle, so consider yourself warned.

A gentle knock at your door pulls you from your textbook, a glance at the clock told you it was 12:22am; you stand up and let out a yawn as you walk over to the door. A second knock before you can open it; you already know who's waiting on the other side, she'd done this every night for the last two weeks. Still, your heart beat just that much faster in anticipation of seeing her. You take your time, waiting for the third knock. Knock. You gently open the door to find Sana standing in the hallway with two glasses and a bottle of wine. Red, her favourite. She leans against the door frame, looking at you from under her long eyelashes. She's ever so slightly sleepy, you can see it in her beautiful brown eyes; her form is breathtaking and you can't help but wish she hadnt brought the wine. You would have to control yourself for the moment. Sana gives you a smile, cute but lethal in its ability to weaken your will, she could ask you to murder someone in that moment and you would. 

"I thought you were never going to answer" she whines as she enters your room, leaning in for a kiss as she does so.

You can taste alcohol on her breath, it's sweet and fruity. You always hated her drinking without you; your idea for a suitable punishment, was kisses. Lots of kisses on her lips, her flushed cheeks and her nose.

She giggles in response to your all out smooch offensive, playfully trying to push you off without breaking either the glasses or the bottle. You deftly slip the bottle out of her grasp and, with your free hand, lead her to the bed; Sana acquiesces and sits down on the edge of your bed, holding out a glass expectantly.

"Oh, you wanted to share this?" You ask with a slight frown as you twist the cap off

"I'd rather have you"

"Always with the sex, why can't we ever just talk?"

"We can do both" 

Sana winks and blows you a kiss as you fill one glass and then the other; as you reach to take a glass, she pulls it away and makes you an offer.

"A kiss for a sip of wine"

"That's a big glass, I don't know if you can handle that many kisses"

As the night wore on and the wine bottle emptied, kisses and cuddles turn into something more. 

It starts simply enough, her hands exploring your body, pressing all your buttons eliciting multiple moans of exctasy, the kind of pleasure that one only experiences when inebriated, when one's inhibitions are nonexistent and you can truly give into the touch of another. Sana's hand slides up your shirt, running her fingers across a nipple, sending sparks through your chest. Her fingers press into the dips in your collarbone, she drags her nails along your breasts and stomach, working her way down your body, she hooks her arm under your leg and pushes you backwards, pinning you to the bed. 

"Are you ready?" She asks, removing her top and laying down ontop of you.

Her heartbeat is reverberating through your chest, her chest rising and falling in time with yours, her fingers interlinked in your own; there is nothing you wouldn't do for this girl. 

Sana raises herself enough for you to slip your own shirt off before she starts kissing your face, neck and chest, making sure to leave hickeys in places your stage outfits wouldn't reveal; she's sliding down your body, making her way between your legs. She slips her fingers under the waistband of your underwear, teasing you by inching them down, she flashes you a devilishly delicious smile as she sets her eyes upon heaven. 

Her tongue probes into your depths, sucking on your lips and clit, she drinks you in. Unimaginable pleasure washes over you in beautiful, sweet, harmonious waves; each lash of her tongue drives you mad with lust, you clutch the duvet so tight in your fists it might rip. In your throws of pure exctasy, you catch her eye as she stares at you, unblinking, focused solely on your orgasm; the eye contact seals the deal for you and you let out a cry as the orgasm pounds your body from all angles. You release your grip on the duvet, instead grabbing Sana's head and forcing her mouth against your burning pussy, riding your orgasm out in the most glorious way. 

For a moment the world is gone, it's just you and Sana. 

Sana kisses her way back up your body until she's once again face to face with you, looking deeply into your eyes, staring into your soul; she utters the words you have been dying to hear:

"I love you"

You melt at the words, it's as if every bone in your body is jelly, ready to be Sana's fully and forever. Recovering slightly from your life changing orgasm and wanting to reciprocate, you lightly run your fingers down her spine, sweetly kissing her full, red, glistening lips; you no longer taste alcohol on her lips, all you taste is you. Before long, you're ready to return the favour and make her yours once and for all, scandals be damned. 

"I lo-" you start but are silenced by a finger against your lips.

"Don't say it, it'll make things too difficult for me" she pleaded

Sana showers kisses down on your skin before leaning over the bed and digging through your bedside table; she pulls out your vibrator and coats it with her saliva, she then proceeds to push it into your still sore vagina, shoving her tongue into your mouth at the same time; something hard touches your teeth before disappearing down your throat. 

Some time after Sana brought out the toy, you start to feel strange, numb. The more you fight the encroaching unnatural tiredness, the less aware of your surroundings you become, your vision tunnels; your last moments before blackness are of Sana finishing another glass of wine, staring at you with tears in her eyes.

When you wake again, you're no longer in your bed. With a pounding headache, you try to sit up, only to find yourself restrained by thick leather straps nailed to the floor; as you struggle, a hooded figure enters the room, candle clutched in its hand. The figure performs a sign in the air above your head and places a red cross in paint on your forehead; you try and fight, try and squirm away from them but you're too tired and your body hurts too much. Through your delirium, you recognise the face under the hood.

"D-Dahyun?" You croak weakly

She remains silent, performing more complex signs over each limb, she kneels down and draws another cross over your womb; without any acknowledgement of your recognition of her face, Dahyun leaves the room, plunging it into darkness once more.

For what seems like ages, you are alone.

You're not sure if you fell asleep or just blacked out, but you wake to the sound of humming and chanting; you can't recognise the language at all. Fear courses through your body, chilling you to the bone. As your eyes adjust the dim candlelight, you can make out the faces of your group mates, their hoods down; each member has a book clutched in there hands from which they were chanting. Only Sana was missing.

"Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Tzuyu. Please help me" you sob "I don't understand what's going on, why are you doing this?"

Sana's voice rings out from across the room.

"I'm sorry my love, it has to be done. Our future success depends on it"

"Wha-I don't understand, why are you doing this?"

Sana steps forward into the candlelight, she is wearing a white robe, a large, black book in her hands. She opens the book and begins reading:

"Blessed Lord of decay, Ah Puch, hear my words. Anubis, weigh the soul of this offering and grant it fair judgement. Chernobog, lord of cruelty, take this soul as an offering and do with it as thou wilt. Hel, take pity on this child and forever keep her safe in the underworld. Abaddon and Asmodeus, rend the soul from this earthly plane and bring upon it oblivion. Balaam, it is your will to which this creature is given above all. Gods of the underworld, Gods of miscreation, Gods of the lost and fallen, take pity on us, your loyal servants, sworn to thee for eternity if thou should will it so!"

"Hail Baphomet!"

A chorus of "Hail Baphomet" follows

"Hail Baal!'

"Hail Baal!" Echoes about the room.

Sana lets her robe fall off her shoulders, she stands above you naked, the book replaced with a large curved dagger. All along her body are sigils, names and symbols of various deities in red paint. Sana sits on her knees above your head, looking down into your fear stricken eyes; you think you see the sparkle of tears.

"I truly, deeply, madly love you. I wanted you to be my wife one day. You can never imagine how sorry I am" Sana whispers, giving you a long kiss on your quivering lips. 

"Fuck you" you manage to spit despite your dry throat

You fight and scream as Sana raises the dagger above her head and closes her eyes for a moment. 

"Sana don't do this, I love you" you try to scream above the wall shaking chanting.

Sana opens her eyes, a tear rolls down her cheek as she plunges the knife into your chest; it doesn't kill you instantly. You feel the blade scrape against your ribs as the love of your life separates the flesh from bone, carving out a deep recess, into which she reaches; for an agonizing second that feels like eternity, you feel her nails dig into your flesh. There is blinding pain, then cold begins to creep through your body, starting at your fingers.

The last thing you see before your vision fades, is Sana, holding in a bloody hand, your heart. It seems surreal, as if it's just a dream. Your last sense to leave you is your hearing, the final words you hear before an eternity of everlasting, unfathomable darkness are the words:

"I love you"

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> It took a while but it got to "horror" eventually. 
> 
> I had fun writing this. 
> 
> Turns out writing is pretty lit(?)
> 
> Leave a comment
> 
>  
> 
> No Sana No Life
> 
> 내가 사나의 아내를 있습니다


End file.
